


The Moment

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the times, in all the places, Fili chooses the middle of a field after killing some orcs to tell Kili he's in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fill for the [summer fandom raffle exchange](http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/127826595685/summer-fandom-raffle-exchange-prompts-masterlist)!!! Prompt #59: "Blurting out “I love you" in the most inappropriate moment"

There were a million other ways Fili could have confessed his feelings to Kili. Almost literally a million. There were small moments every day, little things like the way Kili smiled at the horizon when he thought nobody could see him, or the way his shirt stretched up over his abdomen as he rubbed sleep from his eyes; even things like the way he would drag out Fili's name in a whine when he didn't want to get up and start the day.

Then there were the slightly bigger moments. There was the time Kili was first learning to shoot a bow and he finally hit the target after nearly giving up. Or the time his face lit up with pride when Fili came charging home wielding a sword he'd made himself in the forge with their uncle Thorin. And Fili couldn't forget the time that Kili had gotten in his first bar fight and come home with a split lip, a black eye, and a storm of pride. He'd let Fili take care of him that night, carefully cleaning out his cuts and holding a cold cloth to his eye. Fili remembers being overwhelmed with the desire to blurt it out then and there, but not a second later he'd said something else entirely, and decided that clearly it wasn't the right time.

None of this compared to the day Kili made an impassioned plea to their mother, Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin, begging that he and Fili be allowed on the journey to reclaim Erebor; Fili didn't even bother pitching in to the argument, content instead to watch with a mixture of pride and  _want_ as Kili gave them what-for and eventually swayed them on the matter. They'd left the room wearing matching grins, and Kili had grabbed Fili's arm and whispered excitedly,  _"We're going, Fi! We're going to Erebor!"_

Yet, none of these moments were  _the_ moment, and, quite honestly, Fili can't believe it finally burst out of him  _now_. They had just finished decimating an orc pack on the road to The Shire, where Gandalf was supposedly collecting a burglar for the Company, and Kili was drenched in orc blood, his blade and half of his arm sticking through the chest of the beast that had nearly gotten Fili from behind.

"I love you," he chokes out immediately.

"Yeah, I know, that was a good move," Kili says with a grunt as he pulls himself out of the orc's corpse.

"No, I mean I  _love_ you. As in, I'm in love with you," Fili blurts. His face immediately flushes and he starts berating himself for doing it now of all times, but before he can be too disappointed in himself, Kili is laughing gently.

"You thought now was the best time to tell me this?" Kili asks, bumping his shoulder into Fili's. "I love you too, you fucking dumbass. Now, can we  _please_ get out of here before more orcs show up? I'd like to maybe not be drenched in blood when we meet our burglar."


End file.
